


Echoes of Terror

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-29
Updated: 2001-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual trip to the store turns into a nightmare for Hutch. What is the terrible secret he can't remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Terror

Detective Sergeant David Starsky straightened his shoulders and braced himself before he knocked on the door. He heard a soft voice inviting him in. Starsky opened the door and walked in, whistling a cheery tune.  
Sergeant Ken Hutchinson was sitting on the bed with his head down. He looked up, his eyes glittering like two blue chips of ice. Starsky slumped.  
"I'm sorry, buddy."  
Hutch glared at him. "Sorry for what, BUDDY? Sorry you're keeping me here? Sorry you won't let me out of this room? SORRY you won't tell me what the Hell I'm doing here? SORRY FOR WHAT, STARSKY??!!"  
Starsky let the angry words wash over him without responding. He walked over and sat down beside his best friend.  
"Yes, I'm sorry for all of that. It's not going to be forever, Hutch. You'll be going home soon, you'll see. There's just some stuff that you have to work through first."   
Hutch reached out and touched Starsky's arm. He let his hand slide down the leather jacket and clutched his sleeve.  
"Come on, Starsk, let's go home. I'll come back, as often as you want me to. I'll do whatever you want, just let me out of here."  
"I can't do that, Hutch. I'm sorry."  
"Stop saying that! I don't want to hear how sorry you are!"  
Hutch jumped up and paced around the small room. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He turned back to Starsky and tried to speak reasonably.  
"I don't want an apology, Starsk. All I want is to go home. Why can't we just go HOME?"  
Starsky moved closer to Hutch. "We will, buddy, just not right now. Doc Massey will help you get well and then we can go home."  
"What do you mean; he'll help me get well? There's nothing wrong with me! Owww!!"  
Hutch grabbed the side of his head and dropped to his knees. Starsky rushed to his side, hitting the bed's call light on the way. He put his arm around Hutch and held him tight.  
"Easy, buddy. Take it easy. Close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths. I'm right here."  
Hutch held on to Starsky, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. "It hurts, Starsky. God, it hurts! Make it go away!"  
"The headaches will go away, Hutch. Doc Massey will help you, I promise."  
Hutch looked at his partner, pleading. "Help me do what, Starsky? What is wrong with me? I don't know what's happening to me."  
Starsky helped his partner back to bed. A nurse hurried in and took in the scene at one glance. She came back shortly with a shot and injected it into Hutch's arm. Starsky sat beside him and rubbed his back gently as he relaxed and went to sleep. As he sat there, he thought back to when the whole nightmare started.

It had started out as a typical morning. Starsky was on his way to pick up Hutch before work, but when he arrived at Hutch's apartment, the battered LTD that Hutch drove was gone. Starsky's brow wrinkled in puzzlement. He was sure that Hutch had asked him to pick him up this morning. They had spent the evening before at the Pits, and Hutch was complaining about the car acting up again.   
"Blintz, when are you going to send that heap to the junkyard, where it belongs? You've put enough money into it to buy yourself a new car."  
"Oh, come on, Starsk, stop exaggerating. My car runs just fine, except for a few minor problems."  
Starsky snorted. "Yeah, like the engine, the transmission, the body and the tires. The upholstery ain't that great either, but you can at least put a blanket over that."  
"You're just jealous because my car has character. Yours, on the other hand, looks like a parade float, not a car."  
"That parade float has carried your carcass to work more times than you can count, buddy. Your heap spends so much time parked in front of your apartment that you oughtta designate it a landmark. At least, that way, it wouldn't be towed away for bein' an eye sore."  
"Ha Ha, very funny. Just pick me up in the morning, will you? I'll see if I can get Merle to take a look at it tomorrow sometime."  
Starsky raised his eyebrows. "Man, you must be gettin' desperate if you're willing to call Merle. Ain't you afraid that he'll spruce it up a little?"  
"No, I told him that if he tried that again, I'd leave it parked on his lot for a month and scare away all his customers. I don't think he'll risk that."  
Starsky laughed. "I don't think he will, either. Well, it's gettin' late. You ready to call it a night?"  
"Any time you are, partner. Lead the way."  
Starsky brought himself back to the present. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking.   
*Maybe Hutch had to run an errand or something and that heap broke down on him again. I guess I'd better check to see if he's really home, and then I'll go on to the station. He knows to call me there if he needs me to pick him up.*  
Starsky ran upstairs and knocked on the door. When Hutch didn't answer, he used the spare key to let himself in to the apartment. A quick glance verified that his partner was gone. All the ingredients for his morning concoction lay on the counter, indicating he had been there earlier.   
*Must have run outta something for that glop he drinks. God knows what it was. I'll stick around for a minute, in case he comes back.*  
Thirty minutes later, Hutch still hadn't returned. Starsky dialed the number to the station.  
"Metro Division, Sergeant Willis speaking."  
"Hey, Willie, it's Starsky. Has Hutch checked in yet?"  
"Nope, not lately. What's wrong, Starsk, did you lose your partner?"  
"Nah, just misplaced him temporarily. He's been having trouble with his jalopy again and asked me to pick him up this morning. When I got here, his car was gone. It looks like he just went to the store, but that was over half an hour ago. I thought he might be stranded somewhere."  
"I don't see why he keeps that pile of junk. Maybe he needs to rent a tow-truck by the day so he can always have a ride when it breaks down."  
Starsky grinned. "I'll tell him you suggested that. Well, I'm on my way in, so if he calls, take a message and tell him to stay put, will you? I don't want to chase him all over town."  
"Sure thing, Starsk. I'll tell him if he calls."  
But when Starsky arrived at the station, Willie just shook his head. Hutch still hadn't called in. Starsky tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut, but couldn't. Finally, he reported in to their Captain.  
Captain Harold Dobey wasn't happy to see only one half of his top team.   
"Starsky, where's your partner? You're late again. What is it this time?"  
"Sorry, Cap, but Hutch wasn't home when I went to pick him up, and he hasn't called, either. I thought he might have broke down somewhere, but now I'm gettin' worried. It's not like him to just disappear like this. He always calls in if he's goin' to be late, for any reason."  
Dobey nodded. "You're right. Hutchinson's usually the punctual one. I'll put an APB out on his car. If he's just broke down like you thought, he'll be angry, but at least we'll know where he is. And if that is the case, I think I'll order him to get a decent car. That heap's been more trouble than it's worth."  
Starsky grinned. "Now why didn't we think of that before? Hutch might just listen to you." His expression grew serious. "I just hope that's all it is. I gotta bad feelin' about this."  
Starsky's bad feeling grew worse and by lunch time, he was frantic with worry. He thought back to the last time Hutch had disappeared. Forrest had gotten hold of him and hooked him on heroin. Starsky knew that his partner couldn't handle going through something like that again. Finally, at 12:30 pm, the call came in. Hutch's car had been found. Starsky rushed to the warehouse district, where the LTD had been spotted.   
He pulled up behind the row of black and white patrol cars, got out and looked around. He was still hoping that he would see Hutch, looking embarrassed and perhaps a little angry. However, the blonde detective was nowhere in sight.  
Starsky walked up to the senior officer in charge. "What have we got, Tony?"  
"We spotted Hutch's car on routine patrol, Starsk. There's no sign of Hutch, though. We thought we'd better wait outside until you got here. What do you want us to do now?"  
Starsky looked the LTD over carefully. There was no sign of a struggle that he could see. He opened both front and back doors and looked in without disturbing anything. The old upholstery still carried faint impressions in the back seat.  
"Looks like he wasn't alone. We still don't know what's going on, so let's play it by the book. Have two men go around the back of that warehouse, and two on each side. You and me will go in the front. Tell them to take it nice and slow. We don't want to spook anybody."  
Tony nodded once and gave the orders. He followed Starsky to the front door. Starsky tried the doorknob and glanced at Tony when it turned easily in his hand. The two men drew their weapons and moved to either side of the door. Starsky opened it and gave it a small push. The door swung open, slowly. The curly-haired detective went in first, followed by Tony. The sight before him stopped him cold.  
"Oh, my God."

Starsky's hand tightened on Hutch's shoulder and he closed his eyes as he remembered the scene in the warehouse. He shuddered as the feeling of panic came flooding back. Starsky had searched frantically for his partner, calling his name over and over again. The warehouse consisted of one large room and three smaller ones. All officers on the scene conducted a search of the main room, but Hutch was still not found. Johnny Cox, another senior officer, brought in a small battering ram and broke down the doors on the small rooms. Finally, in the third room, they found Hutch.   
The blonde detective crouched in one corner, wedged into it as tightly as he could. His face was turned away from them, with his hands blocking out the light. There was blood running down his face, and his shoulder was obviously dislocated. Starsky shouted without looking away.  
"Get an ambulance, NOW!!"  
Starsky crossed the room and kneeled beside his friend. He was afraid to touch him, so he simply said, "I'm here, buddy. It's OK now; you're safe. No body's going to hurt you. Speak to me, Hutch. Please?"  
Hutch shook his head and pressed himself harder against the wall. He whimpered softly. Starsky's heart broke at the sound. The ambulance's siren was a welcome reprieve. He sat down beside Hutch, out of the way but close enough to help, and let the EMT's do their job. The blonde resisted violently when the medic's tried to touch him. They finally had to give him a sedative, and then rushed him to the hospital.   
Starsky sighed and adjusted the blanket covering Hutch. "We thought that was the end of the nightmare, Blintz, but it was only the beginning."  
After waiting for two grueling hours, they finally received news on Hutch's condition. The dislocated shoulder was bandaged, and he had a minor concussion, but otherwise was unhurt. As soon as Hutch was put into a private room, Starsky was allowed to sit with him. Starsky waited anxiously for his friend to wake up.   
Hutch moaned and opened his eyes a short time later. Starsky smiled when he saw the blue eyes open.   
"Hey, buddy, welcome back. How do you feel?"  
Hutch winced at the pain in his head. "My head hurts and my shoulder. What happened?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
"No. I remember going to the store and getting some buttermilk, but that's it. Where am I, in the hospital?"  
"Yes, you're in the hospital. I think I'd better get the Doc and let him know you're awake."  
The doctor performed a thorough examination and motioned for Starsky to follow him out into the hall.  
"I don't see any reason to think the amnesia is permanent. It's probably a side effect of the concussion. His memory should return in a day or two."  
"If he's not seriously hurt, then can he go home? He would be a whole lot more comfortable there."  
"I don't see a problem with that. I'll give you a list of what to watch for concerning the concussion, and the shoulder should remain bandaged for at least a few days. Otherwise, there's no reason why he should stay here. He can receive the same level of care as an outpatient."   
"What about his memory, Doc? Is there anything I can do to help him remember?"  
"Not really. I wouldn't force it, anyway. Just let it come back naturally. I assume the circumstances were very upsetting? Then, if you try to force them before Detective Hutchinson is ready, you could be doing more harm than good."  
"OK, you're the doctor. I don't like holding anything back from him. It's too much like lying, but you know what's best."  
The doctor nodded, then went back to seeing his other patients. Starsky went back into Hutch's room.   
"Hey, partner, guess what? The doctor's cuttin' you loose. He said you can go home. You'll still have to take it easy for a while, but at least you'll be in your own bed. I can come and bunk with you for a day or two until you're back on your feet."  
Over the next few days, Hutch did seem to get better. His shoulder healed and the bandages were removed. The headaches gradually went away as his condition improved. It wasn't until he returned to duty that Starsky realized something was terribly wrong with his partner.   
Hutch seemed like his old self when he first went back to work, but that changed as time went on. He became short tempered with everyone, even with Starsky. He was sarcastic and sullen. Dobey put up with the change in his personality until it spilled over into his work.

Starsky sighed and rubbed his face. He checked to make sure Hutch was still sleeping then went in search of a cup of coffee. He didn't want to be gone long, but he knew the nurses would monitor the room until he returned. He walked outside for a minute and sat down on a bench that was close to the entrance. The nurses would know where to look for him. This had become his bench ever since Hutch was admitted.   
Starsky sipped his coffee and watched the birds flying overhead. He knew it was useless to keep going over the past. He had watched his best friend carefully, but still didn't see what was happening until it was too late. He thought Hutch was handling the situation well. He should have known that the memory of that day would surface sooner or later, and that Hutch would be devastated by the guilt he would feel. Starsky threw the empty cup in the trash and went in search of Dr. Massey.

Dr. Stewart Massey had been called in on the case when it became apparent that Hutch was in trouble, emotionally. When Hutch had lost control in front of a suspect and nearly assaulted the man, Dobey ordered him to see Massey. The blonde resented the idea and was uncooperative during their first session. Dr. Massey had wisely allowed Starsky to be present, and it was only the dark-haired detective that prevented Hutch from walking out in the middle of the session.  
Hutch paced the room like a caged animal. He ran his long fingers through his blonde hair.  
"I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm fine. The doctor said I was fit for duty. I don't know what the problem is."  
"Your Captain and your partner are worried about you, Hutch. They're concerned with the mood swings that you've been having lately. Physically, you're fine, but they're worried about your emotional health."  
"So, I got a little rough with a suspect. Starsky and I do it all the time. It's a technique we use. You know – good cop and bad cop? It doesn't mean anything."  
"This wasn't the same thing and you know it. Even when you do that, you're still in control of the situation. You know when to stop. You weren't in control this time, Hutch. And this wasn't an isolated incident. It's been going on for a while and I believe it has something to do with what happened to you in that warehouse. Have you remembered anything about it yet?"  
"No, I haven't. Dr. Young said it was normal. He said amnesia happened sometimes with a head injury. He's not concerned about it so why should you be?"  
"You haven't even asked about the case. Aren't you curious about whether the suspects have been caught or not?"  
"It's not my case! I was the victim, remember? Ohhh!" Hutch closed his eyes and fell to his knees as the pain lanced across his temples.  
Starsky was beside him instantly. He helped him to a chair and sat beside him. Hutch buried his head in Starsky's shoulder, trying to block out the pain.  
"Don't ya see, buddy? Something's eating at you and you have to get it out. Doc Massey can help you, but you have to help yourself."  
Hutch looked at him. "I'm scared, Starsk. I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know what to do."

Starsky walked to Dr. Massey's office and knocked on the door. The psychiatrist was going over some paper work.  
"Good afternoon, Starsky. I was just getting ready to see Hutch. How's he doing today?"  
"He's not any better! Every time he talks about that day, he gets those headaches. How's he going to get through this if he can't remember what happened?"  
Dr. Massey sat back and read over Hutch's chart. He sighed. "I'm not fond of hypnosis, but I think that might be the best way to proceed. He'll be in a controlled setting and we can talk him through that night. I had hoped the repressed memories would surface naturally, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."  
"So, when do you want to do it?"  
"There's no sense in putting it off any longer. We'll do it first thing in the morning. I'll order a mild sedative for him tonight, and you're welcome to stay with him, too. I know you'll both rest better if you're together. I want you both fresh and as strong as possible for tomorrow. It's going to be a rough ride, make no mistake about that."  
"I know, but this ride has gone on long enough. I want my partner back and I can't have that until he faces what happened that day."

The next morning, they all gathered in Dr. Massey's office. Hutch sat in a comfortable chair with Starsky right beside him. The shades were drawn and only a single lamp was lit, bathing the room in a gentle light. Dr. Massey pulled his chair close to Hutch.  
"We've gone over what we're trying to do, Hutch. Do you have any questions before we get started?"  
"Will I remember what I say?"  
"Yes, you will. We'll be here to help you assimilate it all. Try not to be frightened. You're safe with us and no one will hurt you. Are you ready?"  
Hutch took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."  
Dr. Massey sat forward and started talking to Hutch in low, even tones. It only took a few minutes to put the blonde detective in a trance.   
"Hutch, can you hear me?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm going to take you back to the night of September 14th. You and Starsky were at the Pits, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You were having problems with your car and you wanted Starsky to pick you up the next morning."  
"Yeah, it kept dying on me, the hunk of junk. If I didn't like razzing Starsky about driving in it so much, I'd get rid of the damn thing."  
Starsky allowed himself a small laugh at that. If things ever got back to normal, he would never let Hutch forget he said that.  
Dr. Massey continued. "Starsky dropped you off that night at your place, didn't he? But, you went somewhere the next morning, before he came after you."  
"Yeah, I was making a breakfast drink and ran out of buttermilk. I decided to go to the little store on the next block."  
"What happened at the store?"  
"I picked up a quart of buttermilk and went back to my car. There was a girl standing near the front of the store. She was pretty, so I took a second look. The guy she was talking to didn't look too happy, though. I was just about to get in my car when she screamed. I looked back and the guy was holding on to her wrists and yelling at her."  
"What did you do next?"  
"I walked over to them and asked if there was a problem. She started to say something, but the guy jerked her arm. I started toward him, but then two other guys came around the corner. I got the idea they were together. The first guy slapped the girl across the face and pulled out a gun. I stepped back and told him to take it easy."  
"What did he say?"  
"He just laughed and said that was a good idea. He motioned for the other two to get in my car and told the girl and me to get in the back. He told me to hand over the keys and then he got in the driver's side. I started to balk, but he aimed the gun at the girl, so I handed him my keys."  
"So he got in the car and started driving. What happened then?"  
"I started talking to the girl, trying to keep her calm. She was pretty scared by then. I told her my name, and she told me hers. It was Karen. She said the guy driving was an old boyfriend and he was mad because she broke up with him and kicked him out of her apartment. She said his name was Frankie and said the other two were friends of his. She called them bums. I told her to stay calm, because I was a cop. They hadn't searched me yet, so I still had my gun. I was afraid that if they did, and they found my badge and my gun, they would just shoot us and dump the car with our bodies in it. I didn't tell her that, though."  
"So, you got to the warehouse. What happened after that?"  
Hutch squirmed in his seat. "Damn it, Frankie just told the other guy to frisk me. They found the badge and the gun."  
"It's OK, Hutch. Remember, you're here with us and you're safe. You're watching this as if it were a movie, that's all. Nothing will happen and no one can hurt you. Now, what happened when they found the gun?"  
"Frankie started yelling at everyone. He hit Karen again and told her it was all her fault. He said they were going to have to take care of the both of us now. He said she should never have kicked him out and put him on the street."  
"What happened next?"  
"He motioned to one of the other men and he hit me with my gun, I think. Everything went black after that."  
"OK, what happened after you woke up?"  
Hutch's voice broke. He curled up in the chair, with his arms wrapped around his knees.   
"I can hear them talking, in the next room. Frankie's hitting her. I can hear the blows land on her face. He's yelling at her and calling her names. I try to open the door, but it's locked. There aren't any windows big enough for me to crawl out of. I hit the door with my shoulder, but I can't budge it. She's crying and calling my name. I keep hitting at the door, but it doesn't do any good. She's begging me to help her, but I can't do anything!"  
"It's OK, Ken. It's just a movie, remember? So you kept hitting the door, trying to get out. Is that how you hurt your shoulder?"  
Hutch nodded, tears running down his face. He tried to make himself smaller in the chair. "Yes, I just wanted to get out, so I could help her. But I couldn't! I could hear her, and I could hear what they were doing to her, but I couldn't do anything to stop it!! Oh God!"  
"What's wrong, Ken? What did you hear?"  
"Oh God, I think they're raping her. I put my hands over my ears, but I can't block out the sound. I can hear her screaming. I try to bury myself in the corner, but I can still hear her screams. They keep echoing in my mind. Then finally, the sounds stop. I can't hear anything anymore."  
"OK, Ken. It's all over now. It's in the past. You didn't do anything wrong."  
Hutch shook his head. "I couldn't help her. They killed her and I couldn't stop it. I should have done something."  
"There wasn't anything you could have done. I'm going to bring you back now. I want you to listen to the sound of my voice. When you wake up, you're going to feel refreshed. The headaches will be gone. The anger will be gone, because you've remembered what happened. The past can't hurt you anymore. Are you ready?"  
Hutch sniffled and relaxed in the chair. "Yes."  
Dr. Massey counted slowly to ten and snapped his fingers. Hutch looked around then put his head in his hands.  
"Dear God, they killed her! They raped her and then they shot her. I couldn't do anything to help her."  
Starsky moved closer and took his best friend in his arms. "It wasn't your fault, buddy. You have to let it go now. There wasn't anything you could have done."

Later that day, Starsky, Hutch and Dr. Massey sat in the solarium, talking. It was the first time in weeks that Hutch had been out of his room. He looked out the windows, taking in the scenery.   
"Everything looks so beautiful out there. How can there be so much light? It should be darker, somehow."  
"Why is that, Ken?"  
Hutch walked over to the windows. He turned and looked back at the doctor.  
"Because I don't understand how a world that lets innocent people like Karen die can exist. We see innocent people die all the time. When is it going to stop?"  
"I can't answer that, Ken. The world isn't a perfect place. You know that. That's why you became a police officer, isn't it?"  
Hutch sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. But if I couldn't save her, what good am I doing?"  
"Come back and sit down, Ken. I want to ask you something. You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?"  
"I couldn't do anything! They killed her. I was right there, and I couldn't stop it!"  
"Ken, nobody likes to feel like they've lost control of a situation. You never had control. From the moment Frankie confronted Karen, he controlled what happened. The fact that you're a police officer never mattered. If you had revealed that to him, he would have killed the both of you. Did you ever stop to wonder why his friends were close by? He had already decided what he was going to do. This is a classic case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Frankie wasn't going to let anyone stop him, not even you. You don't have anything to feel guilty about. You were a victim, too. It's time to let go, and it's time for you to find some peace, too."  
Hutch whispered. "I don't know if I can."  
Starsky put his arm around Hutch's shoulder. "I know you can, buddy. I'll help you. We'll get through this together, like always. Me and thee, partner."  
Hutch smiled. "Me and thee, Starsk."  
Dr. Massey patted both detectives on the back and left them alone. They sat together in silence for a while. Then Hutch stirred.  
"Starsk? Did we get them? I mean, Frankie and the others?"  
Starsky smiled. "Yeah, partner, we got them. They're gonna pay for what they did."  
"I'm glad."  
Hutch looked out at the trees gently stirring in the breeze. Finally, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter as he thought about a young girl named Karen.  
"Rest in peace, Karen. No one can hurt you now."

A few days later, Hutch was released from the hospital. Starsky brought him a change of clothes and packed a bag for himself. There was never any question that he would stay with Hutch for at least a while. That was what their friendship was all about. As Hutch recovered, they would draw strength and comfort from each other. No one expected any less.  
Three long months had passed since that terrifying day. Dr. Massey had certified Hutch as being fit for duty. Although he was slightly nervous, Hutch was looking forward to going back to work. His belief in what he was doing had been shaken, but with Starsky's help, that was in the past.   
The two detectives got ready for work and walked down the stairs. But, instead of going to the Torino, Starsky headed for Hutch's car. Hutch looked at his friend, amazed.  
"You're kidding, right? You actually WANT to take my car?"  
"Yeah. It doesn't bother you, does it? I mean, it doesn't bring back any bad memories of Karen."  
"No. Dr. Massey was right. Frankie's the one to blame for what happened, not me. I'm just surprised that you want to take my car."  
"Well, how about a bigger surprise? I'll even drive."  
Hutch's jaw dropped. "OK, who are you and what have you done with the real Starsky?"  
"Ha Ha. There ain't nothin' sinister about this, Blintz. I just wanted to show you that your car really doesn't bother me. It's your car. I ain't tellin' you what to drive anymore."  
"Starsky, I'm touched. That really means a lot to me. Thank-you, buddy."  
Starsky clapped him on the back. "You're welcome, buddy. And now that you can't razz me anymore about this junk heap, you can buy yourself a decent car."  
Hutch winced as he remembered what he'd said when he was hypnotized.   
"Oh. Did I really say that?"  
"Yep, you did. Now, when did you want to go car shopping?"

The End


End file.
